Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${2,\ 45,\ 53,\ 59,\ 67}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 2, 53, 59, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 45 are 1, 3, 5, 9, 15, and 45. Thus, 45 is the composite number.